Daniel Floyd - Wicked Witch
by iloveyouleec
Summary: A seventeen-year-old boy from our media obsessed world is thrown into the shoes of his counterpart in an alternate reality - His favorite TV show to be exact. How will he deal in a whole new country, new family and familiar faces? We're about to find out! (Not self insert, Gay main character, AU season 1, No romantic pairings planned) Go on, try something different. With a bite ;)
1. Preview

_(AN:/ A little preview of a twelve chapter fic I'm attempting to write as a sample. From this preview there will be about thirteen updates; The Prolouge until Chapter 12. If any of you watch Vampire Diaries as much as I do, you'll have gotten a little hint :] )_

**PREVIEW**

Daniel awoke with a gasp, his chin length hair all over his face. Oh Jesus, was all he thought to himself before he jumped up and looked to his closet... Which wasn't there. His eyes became panicked, swivelling around to his bed... Which wasn't his bed. Holy mother of god. I've had a one night stand, my mum is going to kill me! Finally noticing his surroundings, he realized the room looked extremely well lived in. A green and brown based colour scheme – his favourite colours – and lovely reddish brown silk sheets on a bed that was only disturbed where he jumped up. At the very least the guy was neat... And had a very good set of colours in mind.

Finally noticing his nakedness (Point 1 to the one night stand thought) he got goosebumps and immediately went for the closet to the left of the room. It was a long corridor with familiar clothes and mirrors in every direction. Organized by fabric, the firs thought going through Daniel's mind was that obviously this guy had serious OCD. Going straight for a clear plastic drawer in a pillar of said drawers that was neatly labelled in familiar handwriting as 'Undergarments', a pair of neon green boxers stood out, much like his own favourite pair – Only much less ripped. Was this his dream guy? He could deal with turning the lamp on and off about fifteen times before sleeping or homework being organized meticulously, though he had about one gram of patience so there was no chance he could help out. I also felt exfoliated, like he was only out of a scalding hot bath and rubbed with a brush. Maybe 'dream guy' let him take a shower last night, was that why he felt so clean? Brilliant if he did, also he could explain why Daniel couldn't remember a thing about last night. Never drank and if he was spiked then whoever did the deed needed to get a better incapacitator, nevermind the fact that he found himself naked in an unfamiliar – though nice – room.

Stealing a tight black shirt and electric blue jeans, matching denim jacket and finishing off with a pair of gorgeous black leather boots that were seriously begging to be stolen. Time to get back home, Daniel thought. His mother was a little strange, with grey roots clearly visible beside chocolate brown hair and a smiley face, depending on how you see it, one of her best traits was that she looked past all the bad a person has done on her and seen the best parts of them. She was the coolest mummy in the entire world. It's an unlikely thing to have such a nice person in Northern Ireland where he and ten generations of his family lived. Thinking of this place, it seemed too warm and WAY too sunny to be his home city.

Looking over, he seen a thick brown book that was well worn, and at the very least as old as him. This is too weird. Grabbing it and opening the cover, he seen a signed name that made him gasp.

_**Daniel Floyd, Mystic Falls, Virginia.**_

_(AN:/ Not too much to ask for a little R&R? Just want to test out the waters of VD, and trust me, the prolouge will be longer :D) _


	2. Pilot

Prologue

_**31/8/2009**_

_**Mummy and I fought again, all because my waste of a Father baited me with my sexuality. He's been doing that a lot these past eight years since I came out, but I thought he stopped it this time for good... I don't know why I keep believing him. My Mummy on the other hand is different, I'm never good enough for her or her obsessive compulsive lifestyle. She'd love if I was short haired, straight, a football player. I guess that's why we're in America now, all the way from the grey clouds of Ireland, she wants me to see the girls here and discover myself. Aye, because that's likely! Oh God, I wish Marie was here, I could do with some sisterly guidance, and those two a good talking too. She always knew what to do and how to – Nope, I'm not even gonna finish that. This is a new start and I know that my sister would've wanted me to try and move on with my life. So I'm going to do a spell, call upon the Gods for some sort of intervention to set my life right in Mystic Falls. My name is Daniel Floyd, and I'll be a new me by morning.**_

Silent with a large gape on his face, Daniel Floyd read his own handwriting in the middle of the journal, disclosing a life he's never lived, and moving to a place that is totally unfamiliar to him.

"What." The lesser known Northern Irish brogue sounded from his lips. Closing his eyes and feeling the migraine coming on, he walked to a mirror on one of the unopened closets. Some things are better heard in your own voice, Andrew supposed in his mind, still shocked. Looking at his image, which wasn't the same at all, he assessed. His curly bleached hair was now sandy and wavy, skin a few degrees paler and teeth that little bit whiter. The rest was the same, you had to have known what he looked like in the first place, and been looking for these differences to know something was up. He began to summarize, that'd shock him out of it.

"Right, I've woke up in some completely twisted wee reality because of a spell that some Wiccan version of myself performed, my Ma hates the guts of me, Da still hasn't got over me being Gay, and they took me to America to turn me straight. Great, just brilliant, all that's missing is the absent sister who may or may not turn out to be just like my own ballsy sis. Past tenses my hairy... Finger. She'd be away from these two loons, no worries." Hysteria kicking in, remember Danny, sarcasm avoids violence. Violence is unacceptable, Daniel repeated in his head. Not one person he knew could, A) Get the funds needed to play a practical joke, B) Forge his illegible handwriting and signature, and finally, C) Find out about his guilty pleasure of the Vampire Diaries. A sickening feeling corrupted it's way into his guts. What about his Mummy? His Daddy? His Sister? Would he ever see them again if this was indeed an alternate reality? No, Daniel thought, and it brought a lump to his throat, he wouldn't give up. This is just some sick joke being pulled.

As he steeled himself and repressed the feeling of despair, he walked as confidently as he could, stubborn he may be, but if these two wannabe relatives think that they're anything to me? Guessed wrong. Diary in his pocket and with a deep breath, he opened the door.

The hallway was exactly as he seen the Gilbert's in VD, it would have been exactly the same if not for the different decorative ornaments and pictures on the wall, including a massive family picture, suspiciously absent of Daniel, but had the exact replica of his Sister. So the resentment from parents-to-child stretched all the way back to his childhood? Hatred started to take the place of repression.

Walking quickly down the stairs, he was blocked by a shorter man with short cropped hair and light blue eyes. His father.

"You're not going to school like that." He said firmly, but Daniel knew this man's expressions better than his own. He was being cruel. Daniel looked in distaste at his black suit and neat tie. Is this supposed to be a perfect family?

"Yes, I am. Or when you die of a crippling heart attack, I'll bury you with clothes from a charity shop." Nice snappy comeback! Daniel did a silent whoop in his mind. He was never scared of his parents, even in this reality.

Shocked, the stranger wearing a familiar body tried to step aside, but not being quick enough, Daniel rammed past him, knocking him into the wooden handrail of the stairs and heading out the door. This is one reality I wouldn't mind killing someone in, he thought as he looked at his weird neighbours.

Not knowing how to drive a car, he skipped out on using the – What it seemed to be – Family car. It occurred to him to destroy it, but until he finds out what the deal was, reality or sick joke, he couldn't afford another big debt on his family's minds. It was terribly warm, but he wasn't sweating, must've been the body, Daniel pondered as he walked down the sidewalk. What he needed was a little guidance, just until he got to school and stole a computer. Okay, he was walking North, just by looking at the sun, and height of it shown that it was pretty early, 7 or 8am by his reckoning, then again this was another part of the world, so the positioning of the sun could be a little different.

"Is that the new kid?!" A familiar voice sounded. He turned to see none other than Bonnie Bennett, or Kat Graham, but Daniel supposed he should go with Bonnie. She was riding a very nice car, the same as in Vampire Diaries, she even looked younger...

"Want a ride? It's a bit of a walk to school, and you're going the wrong direction." A small contained snigger caught his attention. Nina, Tatia, Katherine, _Elena. _It took him a second to process that this was his favourite character in front of him. Catching himself, he smiled and nodded, the dread in his stomach weakening as butterflies took hold. He prayed to whatever deity or spirit there was out there that this was Nina Doberev and not Elena, as much as he'd be loving life. Getting into the back-seat, he introduced himself.

"I'm Daniel Floyd, you?" Saying it with a smile sure masked his moody tone he hoped. No luck with that frown on Bonnie's face, but Elena remained clueless, making a two gestures; one for him to put his seatbelt on, and another to get Bonnie driving and not staring. Elena smiled a little, "I'm Elena, this is Bonnie." Bonnie, who had decided to focus on driving, lifted her hand to wave on the steering wheel. Well that's a tad passive aggressive, Daniel thought. If this was the Pilot, he'd give them hell before finding out the truth about where he was, and why exactly the actors would be acting like this.

Turned out that the crow happened as it should've, the only thing missing was Elena talking about being freaked out, taking the incentive to check on me, getting a smile and a, 'I'm fine! I swear, nothing is damaged. No, I don't have a concussion.'. Things were changing then, not good on the alternate reality part, good on the actor part, though, it was a way to see how they were reacting under duress. Parting Bonnie's car, he turned to my favourites.

"Thanks Elena, Bonnie. I'll see you inside." Another smile, his face was starting to hurt with these grins. They smiled back, and left him to it. He walked into the school, ignoring the stares and whispers. "There's two new ones starting today?" Was on everyone's lips. How interesting would it be to see Stefan sweat like a dog, though. Right, for now, just look around for the office, then, when he got signed in – Thank god for replacing this Daniel – he'd search for some sort of computer with internet access and get onto the net. Thank god for free school internet.

After picking a map of mystic falls high from the school notice board, he made his way to the general office. Daniel was good with directions, maps, maths, Irish history and the Occult, the subjects he did in GCSE year he had absolutely no interest in, even taking an extra year for English, though he passed his Irish with an A*. He realized that these people were 16, the same age he was when he left school in Ireland, but carry it over and they were doing 3rd year work. Coolness. Reaching the office, he placed the map in his pocket and started talking to the receptionist.

"Hiya, Daniel Floyd? My parents signed me up here." He asked with a smile. Yep, same one from the office in the Pilot. Jesus they really must've went all out for this. She gave a smile of recognition and settled down to search a few papers. Having a sneaky glance, Daniel seen no Stefan on the record, so he hadn't been in yet. Best thing to have happened to him today. Seeing her sign a contract, she handed it, and a pen to him, where he signed on the dotted line.

"Have you got a computer suite? Thanks by the way." After giving him a set of directions, plus a small piece of paper with his username and password, he left the office, catching a glimpse of the impossibly cute but brooding foreheaded Stefan Salvatore. They got him in, too... The feeling of panic and dread set in again, twisting and churning. This certainly wasn't right.

Getting sat down and turning the Windows 98 computer on was the longest four minutes of his entire life, paining him even more that he had to get the internet up. Logged in as 'DF123', he went you Google and searched 'Mystic Falls, Virginia'. Holy shit.

_**Mystic Falls is a picturesque town located in southwestern Virginia, founded in 1859. Known for an extensive mythology base in the area, the name, 'Mystic' was chosen in it's founding. It also suffered during the Civil War, see 'The destruction of Fell's church' for more details.**_

Hands frozen on the keyboard, he shook his head, finding denial the best route to follow. Doing a search for proxies, searching again... Still there. Checking websource as reliable... Wikipedia certified. Checking code of website and URL to determine whether fake or not... Moderator approved article. It didn't even have the TV show it was from or nothing, it was real. It was all... Real. Yanking the Diary out savagely, he flipped to the page after last night.

_**Moon Phase: Full.**_

_**Astrological Event: Asteroid; Early.**_

_**Ingredients: Blood of Witch, Fresh heart of Swine, Vervain, Sage, Raspberry seed. **_

No... This is a Grimoire. A real Grimoire from... Him, in the life that isn't his! Oh no, what am I gonna do! He thought, every single murder, attack and ouchy spell in VD popped into his brain uninvited. His Mummy and Daddy jumped into view too, what would they do with a missing son?! He was gone... But the other one wasn't. Fury burned in Daniel's veins, the knowledge that somewhere in his own Universe, there was a completely different Daniel running around in his shoes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, they traded places, that HAS to be it! Taking a deep breath and centring himself, he tried to look at things with a clear head.

Okay, so this Daniel is obviously extremely powerful, enough that the laws of physics are broken instead of bent in the case of most spells and rituals. One thing was for sure, he was stronger than here and now Daniel, who was indeed a Witch of the Traditional variety and studious of the nature-breaking stuff.

_Flashback - 2005_

"_Come on! Just do this candle spell with me!" Marie whined. Oh Jesus, here we go again with this Wicca stuff, Daniel sighed both inwardly and outwardly. Turning from the desktop to his sister, he looked at the black candle to her. _

"_You know I don't wanna do that stuff, besides, you've been doing it for ages! Unlike me, I prefer to simply be Pagan without the Wiccan spells... Too much temptation!" He whined right back at her. Marie looked at him as if he had two heads, then back to the candle. Unexpectedly, the candle began to flicker and jump off the wick, causing Daniel to jump._

"_You scardy cat! Come on, I promise I won't let you go dark. Do you trust me?" She laughed, but sobered up at the end of her sentence. Daniel did trust her, she saved his life countless times, and was always there whether he needed her or not. He sighed once more and sat with her. She bounced up and down, clapping, before falling silent. "Right, this is pretty simple. I want you to focus on the fire like it's alive, let everything else fall away except it. Then you should be able to control it!" _

_Sitting still with crossed legs, Daniel looked deep into the flame. With Marie no longer connected to it, the fire simply swayed in the breeze of the door gap. It took about ten seconds, but he seen it, for the first time. The fire was swaying like a human trying to stay still, moving and manipulating like a gymnast, with the wick as it's heart, stomach and brain, feeding it, giving it power, making it point up. Without his command, the candle fell into obscurity in his vision, leaving only the thick flame. _Move_, Daniel commanded in his mind. _

_Almost immediately, the fire started a rotation... Completely facing him... Then moving down so the point was burning into the candle itself, melting the lovely black wax that Daniel could barely even notice. Somewhere unseen, another energy connected with the fire, pushing it up, making an utterly balanced yet small blue flame, focused and warm. Curiously, he pushed a little more, connecting with the other energy. Completely catching him by surprise, the fire lost it's balance and shot up like a flame thrower, even mushrooming in mid-air before completely dissipating._

_Daniel, finding himself on his back, he looked to Marie, who was in the same position, laughing. "Wow! Brilliant for a first timer!" She got up happily and started rooting around the drawers of her room. "Your power is currently only coming from you, and I was pulling from my own too. When the fire jumped I got a boost of power... Seems that our energies are so similar they recognise eachother. Kind of like aluminium when you put it in fire!" Daniel heard the pride in her voice, which removed all doubt that he shouldn't be doing this. It made him feel _alive!_ Nothing he'd ever done compared to it, sure he was only twelve, but in those few seconds he felt as if he was doing something he was born to do, and nothing could ever hold him down. _

"_What you looking for?" He asked shakily, the power he had in his body was too much for him not to be affected by it. He never liked the concept of Magick, it wasn't really his thing. As a controlling person, he just knew that if he started using it, he'd abuse it and go off the rails. But to actually touch it was so different than the theory of it, the feeling was something he didn't even want to use for any specific action, just for the experience. _

"_This wee- Ah! There it is!" She pulled out a black book the size of a novel with a raised pentagram in the middle. Marie turned around and opened it infront of me, revealing blank pages. I took it off her when she nudged me with it, closing it at the middle and opening it on the front page. _

_**Daniel Floyd, your very first Grimoire! **_

_**You'll need this for our lessons ;-) **_

_**Love, Marie, the best sister you could've been blessed with x**_

_The elegant script was golden, with two personalized pillars on each side, both holding a bowl of fire, shaping down to different genders, genitals hidden by bushes of leaves and berries. It was beautiful. Taking his sister in his arms, he placed his head in the crook of her neck, and she with him._

"_You seen this happening, didn't you?"_

"_Yep."_

_RETURN_

So long ago for him – Seven whole years. A witch from then on, and still even now he couldn't find it inside himself to assess the Magicks that sent him. He was completely blocked off from any sort of energy within. Sitting at this computer, in a whole alternate reality without Marie poked at his heart like a knife, he knew how it felt to loose a sister now, like was in the diary. The anger at his companion self aside, he knew that his sister would recognise their differences and do another trade. If the other Daniel gave up the spell, that is. He began to realize as he came out of his head just how screwed he really was. In Vampire Diaries season one, you were either killed by the tomb vampires or Damon Salvatore, neither of which was particularly appealing.

He had to move, get a smoke or he'd go nuts! Logging off, he looked at the map, deduced the most likely place that the stoner pit would be and left. No schoolbag or nothing, this was shit, Daniel thought. The corridors weren't packed in comparison with his old school yet, so he knew class wasn't until later at the very least. He seen Mr. Tanner on his way to the pit, giving him a small nod. Guy was gonna die soon, and Daniel didn't want to get too friendly with him for fear of developing empathy. Walking through the fire doors and turning a corner, he found the pit with no trouble at all. Walking up to a girl with blonde hair – Vicki Donovan – and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around, and Daniel was met with a trace of suspicion.

"Can I nick a wee feg off ye?" He asked, typically blunt and to the point. She smiled, but it was fake. Daniel was the expert at lying, this girl would probably say her outfit was a different colour and expect to be believed. She held up a joint. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the odour, she smiled wickedly.

"Don't be like that Vicki. Here." A hand shot into his field of vision holding a proper Cigarette, brown tip and all. Daniel took it from the guy, judging from his calloused hands, and turned to look at him. Holy mother of f- "I'm Jeremy." He moved his hand down for a handshake, which I did without a second thought. This was Elena's little brother in his stoner stage, oh good lord. Completely worried about being caught out in his lie, Daniel smiled and went with his counterparts story.

"I'm Daniel." He smiled a little, Jesus this is going to be so hard.

"Yeah, you got a ride with my sister, right? Want a lighter? Here." Lighting Daniel's feg without a response, he got a good draw from it before going into talking. Daniel's heart began to slow.

"Elena? Yeah she was sweet, bit of a worry wart though, bless. Bonnie was nice too so she was." Falling into this role, Daniel took another draw, leaned to his side, and started to examine Jeremy's social skills.

"Yeah, that's Elena." He laughed a little. "Where are you from? You talk like a Pirate." He laughed more freely now, very daring move by broaching personal information, is he confident? Daniel asked himself. Oh well, he'd rather have a daring friend in Jeremy than an enemy when became a hunter. Smiling, Daniel showed that he knew Jeremy was bantering. Is that a word?

"Ireland, mate. Aye, I am a wee bit of a heathen so I am, guessing you're the same?" He nodded toward the cigarette Jeremy just lit up. Jeremy laughed a little breathlessly after taking a draw, which Daniel happily matched with a sneaky smirk. Boy, Jeremy was going to be so fun to hang around with.

RING RING.

"That's class. We should get going... You're freshman right?" Jeremy asked suddenly. Thinking to the Diary/Grimoire, he picked it out of his pocket and looked at the first date, conveniently on the second page. 28/05/1994. Great. Altered year of birth but all good.

"Sophmore actually. I'll see you around though, Jer?" Daniel asked, smiling at the use of Jeremy's family nickname, and walked away. The boy in question, who was distracted by Vicki grabbing her bag and walking away did a backtrack, but by the time he looked around for Daniel, he was gone. Strange guy... Jeremy thought. Deciding to shake it off and go to his next class, Jeremy quickly forgot about Daniel and his apparent agility.

…

Maths was WAY too easy, Daniel thought as he turned the corner, caught up in his own little world. So, as soon as he got to home that wasn't his, he'd check the spells in this little book against his own memorized ones. As he was going through the day, he began to realize just how powerful the Magick here really was. More than one instance he was sitting in class and suddenly, out of nowhere, the teacher would stop mid-lesson and stare blankly into the floor like it was some sort of unreadable text, or the people he sat beside would suddenly cough up hair. Some people would see this as coincidence, but that doesn't happen when you give a stray thought. Thought = Action was what Magick had to be in this universe, in his own, Concentrated Thought + Spiritual help = Action, it was a system he maybe had to learn from scratch. He just needed to see Bonnie before sh-

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The Bennett witch herself shouted as Daniel's books went flying as she bumped into him. Immediately dropping down to help him assemble them, she began to ramble. "I didn't even look where I was going, I'm so clumsy today!" Daniel couldn't help once he was done assembling the fallen books to stick his hand in her face.

"I'm Daniel!" He said, a little too cheerily. He kept repeating in his mind, _This is Bonnie! BON BON BENNETT! God, no time to fangirl. Plenty of time to keep the 'Diaries' in Vampire Diaries filled with fangirling. _

"I'm Bonnie..." She said cautiously. Bonnie seemed to be a little wary of talking to Daniel, which suggested to him that he'd been talked about with her and Elena. Or Caroline. Most likely Caroline.

"Sorry for bumping into you and being all weird, I'm just acclimatising. That and this morning I was thinking about just being in a new place and how much I miss home..." So far, complete truth. Daniel noticed that Bonnie seemed to have her innate witchy senses on the lookout for lying earlier today, a talent he was starting to envy. She finally smiled and relaxed. Oh how Daniel loved Bonnie, so nice but so badass at the same time, and funny as hell. Daniel just knew he'd get along well with her, but would she with him?

"That's alright, I understand how hard it must be to just move nations. Hey, you can hang out with me, you've moved a few doors down from me, right? Why don't we go to mine?" She suddenly got stern looking. "But don't be trying anything. This is _not_ a date! I just want to welcome you to the neighborhood." She pointed in order to highlight her point. Daniel over-dramatized his shock, letting her realize she realized something that probably escaped her. He laughed hard and loud, which quickly turned to a weird cackle that always happened when he became hysterical.

Bonnie was looking really offended. Quickly sobering but keeping a smile on his face, he replied. "I wouldn't worry about that, Bonnie. You're not... My taste." Hoping she caught on, he seen the light of recognition in her eyes just before they became slits.

"Because I'm black, is that it?!" She asked loudly and astonishingly. Oh hell no, Daniel thought, this girl really must've lived in a small town too long. Though he quickly supposed that Caroline's dad was gay with a guy called Stephen (Spelt an _awful _lot like Stefan...), banishing that thought with a shake of his head, he grabbed Bonnie by the arm and dragged her into an empty classroom to get away from the accusing looks he got in the hallways.

Bonnie struggled, but resigned when he planted her on the teachers desk. Jesus, was he coming out of the closet? Was never a problem before, but this reality was so completely new and strange that he had no idea how people would react – Least of all Bonnie, who never had an encounter with Caroline's dad to his knowledge. Looking at him like a snake coiled to strike, he rushed out an explanation.

"I'm gay!"

Bonnie's mouth fell open, as did her eyes with astonishment. Daniel could interpret that in two ways, number one, she's completely horrified with my hedonist lifestyle, or number two, she has never even met someone so open and blunt about their orientation.

"Oh my god." Oh no, here comes the onslaught. Number one... "OH MY GOD!" She squealed and quickly hugged me, pulling back just as quick and holding his shoulders. "Don't even worry about it, I won't tell anyone – Including Elena, well maybe Elena but not Caroline! – Oh my... This is just amazing. I haven't heard anything about you so I'm the first you've told... You don't have to worry about anything like that, you're coming home with me!"

All the way to Bonnie's, Daniel kept on pondering in horror.

_What the hell have I unleashed..._

_TVD_

_**AN: Went through this and edited some stuff, I hope it's alright for you all! Oh, and I'm writing Daniel's speech/thoughts as one would when from Northern Ireland, so if you see any grammar errors, etc, just remember that I'm using that style of writing! Okay, so I was about to say something... Oh yes! Daniel was originally born in 1995 (so he'd be about 19 for season 5, same age as Elena) but his counterpart was born in 1994, so 20, and take into consideration that VD started in 2008, he'd be 15 – A sophmore. **_


End file.
